I never saw blue like that
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Response to the IPod challenge. 10 songs 10 short CC/Niles stories. starting with the beginning of their courtship until the very end.


**Tell yourself- Natalie Merchant**

**I know what you tell yourself you tell yourself**

**Look in the mirror, look in the mirror what does it show**

**I hear you're counting**

**I know you're adding up the score**

**I know oh yes I know what you tell yourself. You tell yourself**

Another birthday and she was all alone. Maxwell had Fran and what did CC Babcock have? Chester? Ha. What a way to spend a Friday evening. Worse yet, it was the weekend of the wedding. Well she wouldn't be alone. One way or another she would not go home alone this time. This was one wedding she would not come home empty handed. She would go home with Butler Boy himself if worse came to worse but she would not be alone. Again.

**Uptown girl**

**She's been living in her uptown world**

**I bet she's never had a backstreet guy**

**I bet her mama never told her why**

**Uptown Girl- Billy Joel**

Niles thought carefully as he picked out his tie. He was ready for this date, and he had been ready for some time now. Thankfully he'd gotten the courage to ask CC out. He knew that he wasn't exactly her type. What was her type? The rich, successful businessmen type- like Mr. Sheffield. Okay, so that wasn't him. But she knew him, and she still agreed to go out with him. He had a lot to offer a woman. Besides the obvious housework and handiwork skills, he could cook up a storm and he wasn't talking about the kitchen. He could make a woman laugh, and he and CC did share quite a few of those. He was comfortable enough around her to say exactly what was on his mind yet he cared enough to want to make a good impression. He may be a butler but when it comes to romance he believes in going first class all the way.

**I was crying when I met you**

**Now I'm trying to forget you**

**Your love is sweet misery**

**I was crying just to get you**

**Now I'm dying cause I let you**

**Do what you do do to me**

**Cryin'- Aerosmith**

Niles was a broken man. He could only be turned down so many times. There was only one thing left for him to do. He must resign. There was no way he could face that woman in the morning, not after she refused his proposal. She was heartless. He had his pride and now he must take it elsewhere. He'd already waited too many years for her and he was not about to waste the best years of his life on a woman who clearly did not know what she wanted. Why did love have to hurt?

**Take my breath away by Berlin**

**Watching every moment in this foolish lover's game**

**Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames**

**Turning and returning to some secret place inside**

**Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say**

**Take my breath away**

**My love, take my breath away**

When would the foolishness end? He'd proposed to her, three times now, and three times she'd said no. There was only so much rejection that Niles was willing to put up with. He wanted out. He was ready to call it quits. He could care less if he ever saw CC Babcock ever again in his life. She'd gone too far, she'd hurt him too far. He didn't understand it. They'd had something real, he was sure of it. Oh great, here she comes. And she was looking right at him. He wanted to glare at her but he couldn't, not with her looking so lovingly at him. He could never stay mad at his love for too long,** Haunted by the notion, somewhere there's a love in flames.** What was a butler to do? Stay mad and finish his resignation letter, or turn to her and hope beyond hope that they indeed had a future????

**Keith Urban I can't stop loving you**

**We took a taxi to the station**

**Not a word was said**

**It may be the last time I don't know, **

**Cause I can't stop loving you**

**Can't stop loving you **

**No I can't stop loving you**

**Though I try**

Not a word was spoken in the cab. CC was going on a cab to the airport. Where she was going, she didn't say. She needed a new start. When she would be back, if she would be back, she didn't say. She didn't want to hurt Niles any more than she already had. She' knew that she'd hurt him by turning down his proposals. But there was something not right. She' wasn't feeling herself when he asked. For one thing, she'd been sick to her stomach every time he asked, and she'd taken that as a sign that she should say no. For another, she thought that maybe they should have a conversation. But he didn't want a conversation. He wanted all or nothing, and it wasn't fair to her or to them as a couple. What Niles didn't know was that she could give anything to be with him. And so, in that cab, as the pulled into the airport, she finally did it. "Niles, I love you. I would love to marry you. I can't stop loving you."

**Fallen from Pretty woman by Lauren wood**

**I can't believe it You're a dream comin true**

**I can't believe how I have fallin for you**

**I was not looking was content to remain**

**And it's ironic to be back in the game**

The first night CC spend the night in Niles arms this song ran through her mind. She couldn't believe she had fallen for the butler. He was more than the butler, of course. He was the kindest, sweetest, hardest working man she'd ever known. And how he looked when he was working, she could never erase that image from her mind. The fact that he looked so darn hot while hot cleaning the kitchen was an added bonus to his many features, some of which she was so happy to discover tonight. She was all to happy to discover new and wonderful aspects of this treasure of a man every day. She couldn't wait to see what was up next.

**I surrender everything **

**To feel the chance to live again**

**To reach to you**

**I know you can feel it too**

**We'd make it through**

**A thousand dreams I'd still believe**

**I'd make you give them all to me**

**I'd hold you in my arms and never let go**

**I surrender- Celine Dion**

The wedding night was one of anticipation, one that Niles had planned for carefully. The room was set up with candles, rose petals, Champaign, and music. He wanted everything to be just perfect for the love of his life. It was one thing to be married, but to find out they were going to be parents! Everything had happened so quickly that he just wanted time to stand still at least for one night. CC was going to know that she was very, very loved.

**He's my son Mark Schulz**

**Can you hear me**

**Am I getting through tonight**

**Can you see him?**

**Can you make him feel alright?**

**If you can hear me.**

**Let me take his place some how**

**See he's not just anyone**

**He's my son.**

CC slept , exhausted, while Niles stared at the incubator. He looked so tiny. He lay in a tiny diaper and a tiny nightshirt with a hat covering his little head. What he wouldn't give to make this all right. His wife had blamed this premature birth on herself and her age and had cried herself to sleep. Niles had never felt so helpless in his life. It had been years since he'd prayed but he'd done plenty of that since this whole ordeal began. He'd tapped into his life savings to bring in a specialist, who was examining his son now. He felt alone but he needed to gather his strength; as the head of the household it was his duty to be the strength for those around him. He would be strong. He had no choice. His son and his wife needed him to be strong.

**Beautiful Boy John Lennon**

**Close your eyes**

**Have no fear**

**The monsters' gone**

**He's on the run and your daddy's here**

**Beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful boy **

CC loved watching her husband play with their son. After the begin inning when it was so touch and go, watching Niles play with Jackson was a miracle. Her family was complete. She had her two men in her life, and she was happy. For a long time she had not been a well woman. But now she was a happy woman, completely and totally. She watched the bond the two boys shared. Yes, Niles would always be a boy in her heart. And she was thrilled to be part of it. Jackson fulfilled a part of them that neither of them realized was missing. He brought out the best in them,. CC and Niles kept up with their name calling, they wouldn't be themselves if they didn't. But there were a lot more I love you's in the house since Jackson came along. And for that they were eternally grateful.

**And I never saw blue like that before **

**Across the sky**

**Around the world**

**You've given me all you have and more**

**And no one else has ever shown me how**

**To see the world the way I see it now**

**Oh I never saw blue like that before.**

**I never saw blue like that- Shawn Colvin **

They had thirty-four years together, the best years of her life. CC Was there until the very end when she sat holding his hand. "I just want to thank you for all you've given me. You've changed my life and you've changed me. I never took time to appreciate life before until I fell in love with you. You have made me happier than you can ever imagine, Butler Boy. We belong together, you and I. We are quite the team. I've devoted my life to building partnerships that were made to last, and that includes you and I. I will always be grateful for all that you've taught me. You've taught me to laugh at myself and at life, to love more and often, to appreciate the little things, and to value myself a whole lot more. You complete me, and for that I'd just like to say thank you."

And with that, CC kissed him goodbye.


End file.
